


Whoever hurt MY nemesis is a dead man

by Impossiblefangirl0632



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't mess with Rey, Enemies to Lovers, Excuse me but that's MY nemesis, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblefangirl0632/pseuds/Impossiblefangirl0632
Summary: Based on this tumblr post:"The hero shows up at the villain's doorstep one night. They're shivering, bleeding, scared. There's also a slightly dazed look in their eyes- they were drugged. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they're close to passing out, they mumble "...didn't know where else to go..." then collapse into the villain's arms."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	Whoever hurt MY nemesis is a dead man

**Author's Note:**

> OP of the prompt was one-lonely-whumperfly on tumblr

Kylo Ren was a great warlord, one feared throughout the land. He had killed his master, Snoke, and assumed his mantle as Supreme Leader of the First Order. Even without his prodigiously magical skills, he was an intimidating man, built like a redwood and strong as an ox.

So why in seven kriffing hells was someone knocking on his door at one in the morning?!

Muttering curses and threats upon the insolent fool on his doorstep, Kylo pulled the previous day's tunic over his head stomped down the grand central stairway of his manor. The absolute nerve of some people! Even if he was not one of, if not the most dangerous man, in this country, who pounds so insistently on anyone’s door in the middle of the night?

He wrenched the heavy oak door open, prepared to berate and possibly curse the unwelcome visitor, but instead of some unlucky messenger or a lost stranger, he recognized the knocker.

“Rey?” She looked awful, like a drowned rat standing there in the pouring rain.

This was not normal.

Why was the republic’s last bastion of hope, the last Jedi, his arch-nemesis, his ~~would-be-lover~~ ARCH-NEMESIS, (Stop pining Ben, he chided himself, it was one heartfelt conversation and she turned you down) standing on his doorstep- crying?

He looked her up and down more thoroughly, having gotten over the initial shock of it being her. She was bruised, battered, and bloody. A still bleeding cut to her forearm, her lower lip was swollen and scabbed on one side, she was favoring her left leg as she fidgeted under his scrutiny, her eyes were glazed over, and there were deep shadows on her neck that looked suspiciously like-

“Someone tried to choke you.” It came out much calmer than he felt.

Who had dared to touch her? The rage that coursed through his veins at the thought surprised him. Why should he care? They were enemies! But care he did. He thought of her kindness, her ferocity, how they were so alike in loneliness.

Who had even managed to attack her? She was diligent, impossible to sneak up on, he knew this from experience. Whoever did this was going to pay.

But she had not said anything yet, “Why are you here?” He asked her, trying to sound gentle.

His comment must have offended her, she shook her head, the glassiness in her eyes refused to clear. He backtracked, “Do not misunderstand me, as much as I enjoy our banter why did you come to me instead of your allies?”

She sniffed pathetically and wiped at her eyes. The movement made her wince with pain. “I- I did not know where else to go.” Her torn sleeve slipped off her shoulder, she wrenched it back into place and glared up at him defiantly despite the movement causing her to sway dangerously, “Will you help me?”

She sounded so fragile it made have cold black heart ache. He took a step towards her, “Anything you need.” He vowed.

She nodded ever so slightly before her eyes rolled back in her head as she collapsed in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of short one-shots I'm planning on writing.


End file.
